The embodiments described herein relate generally to a cleaning device and, more particularly to a port assembly for use with bulk storage containers in a cleaning device.
At least one known cleaning device is a clothes washing machine that enables detergent, softener, and/or bleach dispensing from bulk storage containers. More specifically, the washing machine includes a-refillable bulk storage container for each type of fluid being dispensed into a tub of the washing machine. In such a washing machine, each bulk storage container includes three separate interface ports each associated with a separate opening in the container—an inlet opening, an outlet opening, and a sensor opening. The inlet opening is sealed by a cap, the outlet opening is in flow communication with the tub, and a sensor within the sensor opening is communicatively coupled to a controller.
When a user desires to clean one of the bulk storage containers, for example, when changing types of detergent and/or types of fluid, the user may remove the bulk storage container from the washing machine. To do so, the outlet and the sensor are disconnected from the container. Once the container has been cleaned and/or maintained, the container is repositioned in the washing machine and the outlet and sensor are re-attached. Proper re-attachment of the outlet and/or sensor can be difficult, and improper re-attachment of the outlet and/or sensor can prevent the washing machine from being activated. When the washing machine will not activate, the user may place a service call, which is time-consuming and inconvenient. Even if the washing machine activates, the washing machine may not function properly because of the improper outlet and/or sensor attachment.